The Ancients' Novels
by SerenityFaithful
Summary: Between the two worlds, there exist eight books referred to as the Novels of the Ancients. When Addi obtains one of these books, she finds herself transported to a medieval world where humans and pokemon coexist. Her only wish? To get back home. With her new partners, can she seek out the legendaries and get back home?
1. Chapter 1

A long, loud slurp of a strawberry smoothie signaled the last drop of the delicious drink. It was a hot summer day as a teenager lounged on a long beach chair that looked over a crystal clear pool of blue waters. Her long red hair was tied into a ponytail, kept far away from her face to keep it from hanging down in front of her red sunglasses. She wore a blue and white striped tank top with jean shorts. The blue flip flops she normally wore were kicked off to the side as she relaxed in her chair with nothing to do…

It wasn't long into the young girl's summer vacation when an older woman with a similar appearance approached the lounging teen.

"Addi, how long do you expect to lie out here this summer? Do you have any plans?"

The teenager sighed at only the beginning of her mother's nagging.

"No, Mom, I don't…"

"You know I don't want you just being lazy this summer. Get a job, go for a swim, hang out with friends, do SOMETHING!"

The teenager sighed once more with a shrug.

"Alright Mom, I'll figure something out."

The mother simply wagged her finger in the air.

"Oh no, young lady. Every time I leave you in charge of something like this, you simply ignore the issue. I'm not leaving here until you do something." She folded her arms as her voice remained stern.

The young teenager tipped her sunglasses to look directly at her mother. Her stance suggested that she was not kidding around, no matter how long she sat there.

"Alright...I'll head out…" Addi sighed as she sat up from her lounge chair, sticking her sunglasses in her hair.

Just as she grabbed the plastic smoothie cup, her mother continued her stance.

"I don't want to catch you being lazy again, if rarely. You would do well to make some friends this summer instead of keeping to yourself." Though stern, the mother's voice hid her good intentions.

"I know...I'm going…"

Addi headed into the house defeated. Her entire plans for the summer were crushed, along with the plastic cup that was in her hand.

Not one to directly follow orders, Addi threw a ds and charger into her backpack and went on her way. It was bad enough that it was such a hot day, she wouldn't be able to stay inside and play her game in peace.

Just as she was about to turn to cross the street, she couldn't help but turn her head back at the stone library, with it's greek style build.

"Huh...My mom wouldn't complain if I said I went to a library, right? It might be empty since what kid uses a library during the summer?" Her voice jumped as a smiled smirk grew on her face.

When Addi entered the building, she found a nice quiet corner where she would not be disturbed. Placing her bag on a yellow wooden table, she pulled out the blue ds that was stuffed in there. The screen turned white as the title came on.

Addi was soon interrupted by an unexpected hand covering the top of the screen. Startled, She looked up to see a teenager about her age, carrying a stack of books. He had the stereotypical nerd glasses, but as for the rest of him he looked pretty well fit to break said stereotype.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing games?" His sly smirked in a snubby voice.

Addi simply pulled her gaming system away with a tired glare.

"I'm just saying, why go to a library if you're not going to read? Knowledge is power!"

Addi wasn't in the mood to further be told what to do. Not having any of it, she ignored the boy and looked back at her game.

The boy simply shrugged, took his stack of books, and left her alone.

Addi didn't notice at first that a young woman had overheard their conversation. She appeared to be in her twenties. She had blue glasses, wearing a nametag pinned to her yellow sweater. In her arms she held her own stack of books, most likely for reshelving.

"You know, he's not wrong. It might be fun for you to do some summer reading." She approached with a calm gentle voice.

Addi silently rolled her eyes, but decided to try and humor her.

"Well I would, but there's not really many books that catch my interest…"

The lady simply smiled as she searched through her stack of books.

"Well, perhaps you might like this one book. It's not one that many pick up, but it is a fun adventure…"

The woman handed her a hardcover book with the appearance of egyptian-like symbols painted onto stone.

"Let me know if you find it interesting! I can help you check it out if you'd like to."

The lady took the rest of her books and continued to reshelve them.

Addi curiously stared at the book. Closing her DS, she threw that in her bag and opened up the book.

"_The curious ruins of Applewood leave a lot to be discovered. All who have ventured there have seemingly disappeared. With markings of beasts that act like humans, living alongside humans, the curious patterns have drawn in many curious explorers…"_ the text read

"Applewood…? There are ruins in this town?"

Immediately after the first page, there was a map marking the location of the ruins. Deep in the forest in a clearing of stones.

Studying the map carefully, Addi's curiosity seemed to grow. It was hard to describe, but it was almost like there was a connection to the place the book was calling her to. She couldn't help but feel an urgency to explore the Applewood ruins.

Quickly collecting her things into her backpack, she hurried to find the front desk of the library.

Once she reached the desk, the same woman was there typing away at one of the computers. The young woman looked up to see Addi with the old book.

"Aha, so you did find something that sparked your interest!" The lady smiled.

"Heh, yeah…" Addi shyly admitted.

Addi handed the book to the lady so that she could check out the book.

For some strange reason, the lady simply took the book in her hands and looked it over with a smile.

"This is a good book. I hope it takes you on quite the adventure." She winked as she handed it back to me.

Addi had a perplexed expression on her face as she hesitated to take the book.

"Wait, don't I need a library card? And don't you need to scan it?" She asked.

"Oh this is an older book in our stash. In fact, we were about to put it in the upcoming sale. But I think the book has a better place with you." She smiled.

Addi couldn't help but look at the woman with confusion, but took the book from her hands anyway.

"Well thank you." Addi forced a smile through her perplexed look.

After she had checked out the book from the library, Addi decided to follow the map for herself to see if the rumors were really true.

The clearing was finally in sight. No longer was she in a forest of trees, but now she stepped onto a circle stone path.

"Wow…"

The circled stone path had six stone pillars that resembled spikes. All the spikes seemed to have the beasts mentioned in the book. The circle itself was mostly gray stone, but had rings of gold and pink, like tree rings. In the center, there was...nothing.

"Are they serious? These are the mysterious ruins that people have disappeared at?" Addi grew frustrated.

The redhead walked deeper into the circle, inspecting the pillars that curved towards the center.

"I haven't even heard of this until now...how could anyone not talk about this…?"

Before she could voice her curiosity any longer, the book she held in her hands began to be tugged.

"Wha-Whoa!" She gasped.

She put both hands on the book, trying desperately to hold her grasp. What Addi didn't notice in all of this, was that winds began to pick up around the circle like she was in the eye of a hurricane.

It was as if the ruins were alive, drawing the book closer and closer to the center.

Finally as winds became even stronger, the book fell out of her grasp. Addi gasped as the book flew to the center of the circle, floating a good few feet in the air.

As if to further speculate the sentience of the ruins, Addi could swear she heard small whispers.

_"c...los...er…..come closer…"_

Her head told her no, this was a bad idea. Something was not quite right about this place! Yet even so, her curiosity screamed to hold the book once again. Why was she being drawn to it?

Cautiously but curiously, Addi held out her arm to reach the book.

Winds began to pick up even closer to the center, closing the eye of the hurricane even more.

_"closer...closer…"_

The middle finger on her hand almost barely touched the book. With the faintest touch, the book glowed a bright light.

Immediately Addi put her hands to her face to shield her eyes from the intense light.

After a good second, she peeked through her fingers. To her shock, she was no longer standing on solid ground. Everywhere around her were colors of light, swirling and keeping her in this void.

"H-Heeelp!" She yelled a desperate cry.

Whether or not it was the light was draining her energy. Her eyes began to grow heavy as her consciousness began to escape.

"S-Someone…"

Finally, it became dark.

All was still. Running water flowed in a nearby river. Wind blew through the branches on the trees. Even small birds sang their songs as all was peaceful.

"Do you think she's alright?" A young voice spoke.

"I'm not sure...Look at her, it looks like she's been knocked out for some time…" An older male voice spoke a little raspy, perhaps the young boy's older brother.

_"Ugh...my head…"_ Addi's first waking thoughts.

"Hey! She's waking up!" The younger boy cheered.

Finally, her eyes opened to the blue sky that had white fluffy clouds scattered in it.

"Hey, are you alright, miss?"

Addi lifted her head to look for the owners of the voices. In her immediate vision, there were no humans. Just an orange weasel/otter like creature, and a white/light blue otter like creature.

"...Gah!" The gasped as she quickly sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, it's okay! We're not here to hurt you, ma'am!" The orange weasel raised his paws in defense.

"Forget that...what are you...how can you talk?!" Her voice jumped in her panic.

The two otters looked at each other in confusion.

"Well, I'm a Buizel, and Misu is an Oshawott. As for the other thing...we've always been able to talk."

Addi blinked as she tried to process all this. She knew these creatures, _they were pokemon!_

"Th-That's impossible! Pokemon don't exist!" She stuttered as her voice sped up.

The Buizel only continued to look more confused as he folded his paws.

Meanwhile, the little Oshawott walked behind the redhead to discover her backpack.

"Ma'am, is this your's?"

Addi quickly turned her head to find her olive green backpack sitting behind her.

"Y-Yeah, that's mine…"

Addi quickly pulled the backpack away from the little otter, not realizing that the bag was open. In her quick pull, the book from before tumbled out.

"Wow...that book is really cool!" The young Oshawott smiled as he inspected the book.

Meanwhile the Buizel's eyes widened.

"That book...I've heard about it."

"You have?" Addi's voice raised as she grew curious.

The Buizel nodded as he walked over and picked up the book.

"I think the elder should see this...and you." He turned to the teen with a somewhat skeptical look.

Addi blinked once again as she stared at the two otters. Just what was going on? These talking creatures…

"So. Do you have a name? Or do we have to simply refer to you as 'ma'am'?" The Buizel spoke teasingly.

"O-Oh. I'm Addi." She stuttered nervously.

The Buizel gave a friendly smile.

"Addi, eh? Well I'm Wiley, and my little brother here is Misu."

The Buizel and Oshawott led the girl down the river and the trio soon approached a large town. The buildings were also mostly made of stone, with wooden frames. It all looked somewhat medieval.

Addi looked in awe as they walked through the town, the immediate area being a marketplace. There were other talking creatures just like Misu and Wiley. Some were running shops, along with humans.

"That will be five pices." A rock-looking monster with a large drill-like horn spoke with a gruff voice, holding out a paw for a nearby customer to pay.

Addi couldn't help but look left and right. Another glance over at the shops showed many Pokemon.

A little ballerina-like pokemon with green hair and red horns was purchasing medicine for her ill mother.

A small group of four, humans and pokemon, sat around a circular table and all enjoyed coffee together.

"Hi! Hi everyone!" Misu playfully waved at his friends, with some waving back with a smile.

Wiley meanwhile walked over and held Misu's paw, leading him to assure that the little blue otter wouldn't get lost.

"Misu, we can't stop to talk. The Elder's is just up ahead." Wiley shook his head.

The little otter frowned.

"Aw, come on…" His voice slowed as his tail drooped.

"Sorry, but work comes first." The brother stood firm.

Addi meanwhile struggled to keep pace, as she could not believe the strange new world she was in. Was this a new world? Or a hidden village? None of this was making sense, yet it all intrigued her. Like the brothers though, she had somewhere she needed to be, so she pushed herself forward.

Soon the trio reached a large tent, one of the few things in the town that wasn't made of stone.

Moving the flap, Wiley entered.

Inside the tent, there was a lantern hanging from the poles that supported the tent. On the ground there was a small round table, with cushions for seating. Past this there was a dividing tarp that most likely led to the rest of the Elder's home.

"Elder Aldred? It's me Wiley. I've brought Misu and a human." Wiley looked around the tent for the elder.

After a solid minute, the dividing tarp moved to reveal an elderly man with fluffy white hair and a large poofy mustache. His body was covered in a green cloak.

"Why Wiley, I haven't heard from you in quite a while. I was wondering if you had moved on from this old man's tent." The friendly man smiled at his guests.

"Oh, uh…" Wiley's voice shook nervously as he tried to find words.

The old man's thoughts were interrupted when he saw me.

"Wh-he-hell, who might this be?" His old man voice projected from a mouth hidden by his mustache.

"U-Uh, my name is Addi." Her voice shook as she tried to smile politely.

"We found her passed out by the river!" Misu ran up to the elder excitedly.

The elder smiled at the little Oshawott and picked him up. However, after the news sunk in he looked up at Addi with shocked confusion.

"You were passed out? Are you alright?" He frowned with worry.

Addi was silent, shuffling her foot on the ground. She was alive, or at least she thought. But everything around her was so foreign. Where was she? Why was she here?

Wiley picked up on Addi's uncertainty.

"Well, sir, when she woke up, she began speaking nonsense. Saying things like 'Pokemon don't exist, nor do they talk' kind of stuff...I've never heard talk like that in my life." The Buizel folded his arms.

"Pokemon not existing you say?" The man raised an eyebrow.

The elder put the little Oshawott on the ground. He then approached Addi with a hand to his chin. He leaned in and hummed in thought as he looked at her.

Addi stood there nervously as the old man nearly stepped into her personal space. However, his gaze already crossed that line. Why was he staring at her? She wondered.

The man looked at her, fixing his gaze up and down to observe her outfit. He then began to walk around her. He stopped once he had walked in front of her again.

"You certainly seem like you aren't from around here, are you?" He stepped back.

"N-No…" Addi stuttered nervously.

"Elder Aldred? She has one of the fabled books. You know, one of the ones spoken of in legend?" Wiley pointed to her, more specifically her backpack.

The Elder's eyes widened, "You mean the Novels of the Ancients?"

"Yeah! She had a book in her bag that looked really fancy, and pretty too!" Misu chimed in with a wag of his tail.

"May I see it?" The Elder asked.

Addi nodded and took off her backpack. After digging around in the main pocket, she pulled out the old book and handed it to the Elder.

Elder Aldred took the book in his hands. With a hum, he inspected the cover. The strange symbols seemed to shine a golden color when the light hit it just right. He opened up the book and flipped through some pages.

"Elder…?" Wiley looked at him curiously.

The Elder said nothing. He closed the book, and stared at the cover once more.

"This is in fact one of the Novels of the Ancients." He said with a hint of disbelief in his tone.

"W-What are the Novels of the Ancients?" Addi finally asked.

The two pokemon stood there in shock.

"How do you not know about the novels?" Wiley nearly shouted.

The Elder quickly raised his hand.

"Patience, young Wiley." He shushed the otter, "I suspect our friend here is not from this world. In fact, she's not the only one if the legends are true."

"Wait...what legend?" Misu tilted his head curiously.

The elder walked said nothing as he walked over to the tarp he had come from. He remained there for a minute or so before emerging with an old scroll in his hands.

"Here..." He held the scroll out for Addi to take, "this old scroll is one of the copies that had been passed down for eons. Here, child."

Addi said nothing as she hesitantly took the scroll from the man. Curiously, she unrolled the scroll and began to read.

"_The Novels of the Ancients. These ancient texts are thought to be sacred, crafted by the legends themselves. There are eight novels in total, all of them with an unknown location. These novels each have a gold print with a symbol representing one of the legends that wrote them. Once all eight are collected…"_ The rest of the sentence was, of course, smudged.

"Wait-what does this have to do with me? Why do I have one of the novels?" Addi looked up at the Elder with worry.

"I do not know, child. No one knows the locations of the books, nor where to find them. I do not know how you obtained this, but certainly you have a great honor in having this." He smiled at the girl.

"Okay, but I don't want anything to do with this. I just want to go home. This book must have brought me here, can it take me back? I want to go home!" Addi raised her voice hopelessly.

"Hold on there child. I'm afraid I cannot give you the knowledge you seek. But I may have a solution," The Elder then held up the Novel, "Do you see the creature on this book?"

Addi leaned in to get a better look at the book. The gold print did indeed show a creature, but the design was so fancy it was hard to tell just what creature it was. It was stern looking, almost resembling a gazelle with it's waved horns.

"No, I can't tell what it is…" She shook her head.

"I believe this is the legendary pokemon, Cobalion. If you wish to go home, he may provide the path home." He said as he placed the book in Addi's hand.

The young Buizel folded his arms to his side with concern.

"Hold on, chief. We already established that Addi is not from this world, right? Do you expect her to seek out Cobalion all by herself?" Wiley raised an eyebrow.

"Who said she's going alone? In fact, you and young Misu here should be old enough to travel with a partner. It's about time you both had a human partner." The man smiled at the two otters.

"W-Wait, what?!" The Buizel's eyes widened.

"W-Wait, me? You mean I could travel too?!" Misu's tail began to wag.

"You told me yourself, Wiley, that you dreamt of adventure. Well, now is your chance!" Elder Aldred smiled at the two.

"W-Well yeah...but that was when I was little…" He said, with that last part under his breath.

Addi raised her hands in protest, "H-Hold on, I don't even know about this world. How am I supposed to know where I'm going?"

"Why with your partners of course. These boys know all about this world's culture and customs. They'll help you get around. As for how to find Cobalion, well, I believe that's something you'll need to figure out for yourself." Elder Aldred smiled with a stroke of his mustache.

A sigh escaped Wiley's mouth, "Well, I guess this is happening then…"

Then, the young Buizel looked at the sky through the crack in the tent's opening. It was already starting to get dark.

"But it's getting late...we should probably get home." He smirked, trying to weasel his way out of the adventure.

"Oh yes, this is true. Well why don't you take this young lady with you and then you can start tomorrow?" The Elder smirked, picking up on Wiley's hesitance.

"Oh...alright…" Wiley sighed, "C'mon Misu, Addi. It's time to go home." The buizel waved to take his brother's paw.

Addi then remembered she was still holding the scroll.

"Oh, I still have your-"

Addi was cut off by the elder raising his hand.

"Keep it. That scroll will serve you better than it would with me. What you read was only on the surface, there is a great deal more for you to know. Consult the scroll when you get lost." He smiled with a nod.

"Er-Thanks." Addi forced a small polite smile at the elder.

Before the otters got too far out of the tent, Addi placed the scroll and book in her backpack.

"T-Thank you Elder." Addi bowed her head.

"Of course. Please, feel free to contact me if you need anything!" He smiled warmly.

Addi simply nodded in reply.

With that, Addi ran out of the tent to catch up to the otter brothers. It was going to be a long journey for the three of them. Addi had probably a million questions running through her mind: Just what were the Novels of the Ancients, and what did it have to do with her?

For now, Addi would just have to follow the two otters. Her life in this Pokemon world has only just begun.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been only about an hour since Addi found herself in this unique world filled with talking animalistic creatures living alongside humans. Her visit with the elder proved to be a little helpful, but she knew that what he told her was only scratching the surface.

As she stepped out of the tent, the sky was already becoming dark. She gazed out at the street and looked around. Originally, she did not visit the tent alone. She came with two otter-like creatures. But once she stepped out of the tent, they were nowhere to be found.

"Great. Not even an hour in this world and I'm already lost...Where are they?" She groaned in frustration as she looked around the square.

To her left, there was a fruit stand. There behind the counter there was a slightly larger balding man with a bushy brown beard. He was wearing a light red apron over a dirty dress shirt and pants. Next to him there was a deer-like creature with fresh green leaves growing from its antlers. The deer was using his antlers to help pack up boxes and walking them into the store.

"Should I ask him?" She thought.

As if almost on cue, the man looked up at Addi.

"Hey, don't just stand there. Come on over here." The cheery man waved over with a smile.

"Crap he saw me." Her heart jumped in her chest.

Feeling the pressure of eye contact, Addi walked over to the man with hesitant steps.

"No need to be nervous, child," He spoke to her assuringly, "You don't look familiar. What is your name?"

"Uh, Addi, s-sir." She forced a polite smile.

"Addi, huh? Well it's a pleasure. Folks around here call me Rehman. The buck that just went into the shop is my partner. Hey Cato, come out here for a second!" He called.

In just a moment, the regal-looking deer stepped out to join the man behind the stand. The deer stood tall, and almost proud in a sense. Outlining his cheek all the way to his rear leg there was almost a golden ribbon to add to his regal-like stature.

"Yes, Rehman?" His stern expression was broken by the curiosity that made his ears perk.

"I just wanted you to meet my new friend here. This is Addi. Addi, this is Cato." He smiled as he introduced the two.

"A pleasure." He gave a smile that broke through the regal appearance.

"L-Likewise." Addi nodded her head.

"Crap, did he say friend? I just met this guy...I don't want friends, I just want to go home." Thoughts raced through her mind with worry.

"W-Well I would love to stay and chat, but I'm looking for some friends of mine. Have either of you seen a Buizel and an Oshawott go through here?" She asked.

"Oh, you mean Wiley and Misu! Gosh, I love those boys." The friendly street vendor nearly shouted with fondness.

"I saw those two. The Buizel was running down the street with Misu on his back. I believe they went...that way" Cato pointed with his muzzle down the street.

"Thank you." Addi smiled politely.

"Anytime. Y'all come back now, you hear?" The cheery man said.

"Heh, yeah. Thank you." Addi gave a polite nod before leaving the vendor.

The girl found herself walking faster than she originally intended, but began to slow down once she was a good distance away from the vendor. Mainly to catch her breath, but also to look for the two young otters.

Addi planted her hands in her hoodie pocket with slight defeat. As much as she hated to admit it, she was helpless. Sure, she knew about Pokemon, but this world was nothing like the games she played. Pokemon talk and act as if they were human. Even if there were other humans here, there was no question that their customs were far different than anything she was used to. She was foreign even amongst her own kind.

"I just want to go home…" A tear welled up in her eye as she looked towards the ground.

The night had already set on this small town. The lanterns on the buildings were lit by candles and street lights shone on the streets for those who found themselves wandering the stone paths. In a medieval looking world, apparently these villagers still have use for electricity.

Addi however kept her gaze on the ground. Though normally she was curious, her out of place state left her in despair. Her sorrow, however, was interrupted by a sudden thud.

"G-Gyah!" She grunted as she walked into something.

"H-Huh?" A woman turned her head.

Addi looked up at the owner of the voice. To her surprise, it was not a human at all. What she saw was a large brown craggy dinosaur-like creature with a large pouch on her cream colored stomach.

"Ah!" Addi stepped back in surprise.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you!" The dinosaur frowned apologetically.

Addi had to pause to collect herself, "N-No no. I'm the one that bumped into you." she said with a fake smile and a sniff.

Thanks to Addi's experience with the games, she began to recognize the creature now that it stepped into the light. It was a Kangaskhan, one that was a bit taller than Addi. Although, she never pictured one to have such a motherly voice.

Addi turned to go around the large creature. She thought that perhaps that would be the end of that interaction, but it turned out to be false as the Kangaskhan reached out a claw and placed it on her shoulder.

"Gyh-!" Addi flinched.

She turned her head and looked at the Kangaskhan. Even if it was known as a gentle creature, this Pokemon still had a tough exterior.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked in her motherly tone.

Perhaps it was the sweet voice, or the kind gesture, or the unexpected claw on her shoulder, but in that moment, tears began to flow down Addi's cheeks.

"Child, what's wrong?" She asked again.

"I...I...I…" No words managed to escape her mouth. So many thoughts raced for attention in Addi's mind. She didn't know where to begin.

To her surprise, the tough-looking pokemon knelt down and hugged the girl. She let Addi's head rest on her right shoulder.

"You poor thing...please let it out." She closed her eyes and held her tight.

Addi said nothing except for small squeaks that escaped her heavy breaths. Somehow, in a world of foreignness, this creature's hug somehow felt so familiar. It was warm, gentle, and in all honesty, comforting. Addi just sat there, crying into the creature's shoulder. After letting out a few sobs, she let go and stepped back from the Kangaskhan.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

Addi simply nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Good." The Kangaskhan smiled.

Another sniffle came from Addi as she tried to clear her tears.

"Now, what seems to be troubling you?" The Kanchaskan stared into Addi's eyes.

Addi paused for a moment, but decided she could trust this creature, "Well, I'm looking for some pokemon that I got separated from. Have you seen a Buizel or an Oshawott go through here?"

The Kangaskhan's eyes lit up, as if she immediately recognized the description with familiarity. However, the pokemon decided to stay silent for now on that topic.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen them. But coincidentally, I happen to be looking for those two as well. How about we look together?" She smiled.

"S-Sure." Addi nodded.

The human and Pokemon both began to walk down the street together, in search of the missing otter brothers.

"Oh, I believe I forgot my manners. My name is Aurora." The Kangaskhan introduced herself as she looked down at the girl.

"O-Oh, right. I'm Addi." She gave a small smile as she glanced at the Kangaskhan, the first genuine smile she had had in a while.

The Pokemon simply smiled back before turning to keep an eye out for the otters.

The two walked along the paths of the town, looking in every corner for the boys. By this time, the sun had set and the rich purplish blue color painted the sky with white shining stars sprinkled throughout the night.

Looking up at the night sky, Addi sighed. The stars were completely unrecognizable. None of the constellations were in the sky. It was like the stars were completely rearranged.

The Kangaskhan looked over at the teenager with a frown.

"Dear, are you sure there's not more troubling you?" She asked again in her motherly tone.

Addi looked up at the giant creature with her eyebrows curled. She looked back down at the street as the two kept walking. Could she trust this thing? It was so welcoming, so comforting...almost like the creature emitted a warm feeling.

"Well…" Addi hesitated, "It's kind of a long story. I'm not sure if it's something you'd understand. I'm not sure I really understand it. But let's just say, I'm lost."

Aurora's eyes widened at that last word.

"Lost? What do you mean by that?" She asked with concern.

"Well...I don't really know how I got here but I just remember waking up at the river, being greeted by a Buizel and an Oshawott. I was shocked at seeing them, and still kinda am. Where I come from, there's no such thing as Pokemon except for in fiction. Even then, Pokemon in fiction don't normally talk. Now I find myself in this unfamiliar world. Misu and Wiley were helping me to get around town, but then they suddenly vanished." Addi explained with exhaustion.

"They did, huh?" The Kangaskhan's nonexistent eyebrows furled at that last statement.

"Yeah. And now, I'm all alone. I don't even know what I'm gonna do from here if I can't find them." Addi said defeatedly, "All I want to do is go home."

"Oh you poor thing…" She frowned sympathetically, "Well, I'm not sure I understand the entirety of where you came from, but I can certainly help you in other ways. Why don't you stay with me tonight? It's not much, but the least I can do is give you a place to sleep and food to eat."

"R-Really?" Addi looked up hopefully.

"I would be more than happy to let you stay with me." Aurora nodded.

"T-Thank you!" Addi replied with a large smile. It truly was one of the few genuine smiles she had since she arrived at the small town.

"You're welcome. Here, let's head there now." She said as she began to turn to another street.

"Wait, what about looking for the Buizel and Oshawott?" Addi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh those boys? Don't worry. I'm sure we'll see them soon enough." The Kangaskhan shrugged with a smile, "Come on now."

And with that, the two began making their way to the Kangaskhan's home.

Meanwhile, little did the two know that there was something watching them from in the alleyways. A little Oshawott stuck his head out into the street as he watched the two leave.

"...Wiley…" Misu frowned as his tail drooped, "Addi looks really sad…"

The Buizel meanwhile simply sat in the alleyway as he stared at the ground. He and the Oshawott had heard the whole conversation.

"I know Misu...I heard." He sighed with a frown.

The little Oshawott walked over to his older brother.

"Wiley...Why did we run?" The young otter tilted his head curiously.

The Buizel was silent. He couldn't quite bring himself to look at his brother. He simply buried his face into his paws with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know...The stuff the elder was saying was freaking me out." He frowned.

"You mean the stuff about the adventure and being Addi's partners?" Misu asked.

"Yeah. This is so out of the blue. I know I used to dream of adventure, but...now things are different. How could I just leave home and go out into a world so dangerous and unfamiliar?" Wiley continued.

"Well...maybe that's how Addi feels." Misu said as he walked in front of his brother.

"Huh?" The Buizel looked up from his paws.

"Didn't she say she came from another world? I know I don't know much about the world either, but Addi wasn't even aware of creatures like us talking. That stuff worries me. I know you're scared but...I want to help Addi. She needs someone to help her." The determined Oshawott stood firm.

Wiley shifted his gaze from his brother to the ground. In some small way, Misu was right. Addi would need help. If not them, then who? A small smile began to form on his muzzle.

"Alright Misu. We'll help her." The Buizel looked up at his little brother.

"Really?" Misu smiled.

"Yeah. Let's go find her." Wiley nodded.

With that, the two brothers left the alleyway and ran off to find Addi. Just what will happen now that the three begin to face the unknown?


End file.
